


Elephant in The Room

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I actually made this happy, that wasnt supposed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper decides to confront the elephant in the room and is given a huge surprise when things play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant in The Room

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna be straight will the you, my life has been awful lately. If that reflects on my writing I'm sorry.  
> On a slightly less blunt note, unless I put it in a note, most of these stories aren't going to connect to each other explicitly. This one is a follow-up to Depression.

Sitting in Publick Occurrences, the tension in the air was thick. Sitting on opposite sides of the room, Piper was staring at Stevie. The journalist knew that she should be upstairs, typing articles on her terminal, but her girlfriend hadn't said another word in weeks. Not since her confession, and it scared her. 

"Stevie?"

The other girl was staring at the stairs, completely ignoring the question from Piper. Worry was growing, and she knew the only way any of this could get better was to confront the elephant in the room. 

"Stephanie!"

Stevie's half shaved head snapped towards Piper. "You can escort yourself the fuck out if you call me that one more time."

The journalist froze in fear that she had said something wrong before noticing the amused smirk on her girlfriend's face. Maybe the Vault Dweller's full name was a bit taboo, but Piper took pride in it always getting her what she wanted. 

"Did I strike a nerve? Do I need to kiss it better?" She poked the slightly taller girl in the stomach.

All traces of awkwardness had disappeared from the room. The tone was light and playful. Stevie squired as Piper started tickling her. A laugh escaped the girl's mouth as she struggled to get away. 

"Piper!" A laugh, "stop! You can kiss it better all you want but stop tickling me God dammit!" 

The writer pulled away and smiled at Stevie. She got up on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to the other woman's lips. Arms wrapped around her waist and Piper was brought back to all the times those arms had held her before, some from better times and some from worse. 

She remembered the first time she had had a nightmare from being away from Diamond City for so long. They had been sleeping at some old truck stop, the floor was grubby and Stevie had insisted on Piper getting the mattress. Halfway through the night she woke up with screaming about a dream where Nat had died. Stevie, despite the fact that hadn't been dating yet, had told her to come over to her and held Piper tucked under her head the rest of the night until the both fell asleep. 

Another time was during their first kiss. It had taken the girls a reasonably long time to get to that point. Both were very hesitant about firsts, for Piper it was her first first. Stevie's parents helped her figure out her sexuality when she was a young teen, but that didn't stop her from thinking that this was her first real kiss with a woman. 

When their lips had touched, ever so nervously, Piper was amazed with how fast the other woman's arms found her waist. Stevie was surprised at how fast the journalist had moved her hands from on her cheeks to around her neck. All in all, that was probably the happiest time her significant other had held her, but this, this topped it. 

When Stevie had admitted that she wanted to die to Piper, she thought she would stop have a panic attack in that exact second. Suicide was common in the Commonwealth, she supposed, but it was unheard of in the important people. Although, to be fair, most of the important people were murdered pretty fast. Depression wasn't something you talked much about in the Wasteland, like it was something everyone was thought to have, and in a way that was correct. They had the sad depression, not what Stevie had contracted. Stevie had the type of depression that ate you alive, made you question your ties with your loved ones, makes you wonder if you actually love them at all. Stevie's depression was a disease, not a part of everyday life, and Piper wanted to help it go away.

Stevie pulled away slightly, keeping her lips ghosted over the journalist's. "You know, I think I might get better."

Piper's eyebrows raised and she tried to keep her happiness, her excitement, contained. "How's that?"

With a fast peck to her lips, Stevie replied with, "well there's this girl. She's got the most beautiful eyes that make my heart want to beat out of my chest when I see them directed on me. Her hair is brown and she has the cutest press hat."

Piper smiled. "What else?"

"She is always really happy for me... But she also worries a lot too." Stevie's brow furrowed a bit. "I give her too much to worry about, and I want to apologize to her. I would also like to thank her, because without her I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"How are you gonna thank her?"

"You'll see." A kiss sealed the deal and Piper smiled. She smiled because she was going to be the reason for Stevie, her amazing girlfriend that she loved with will all of her heart, wants to stay in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Stevie, at least to me, has an interesting past and I have every intention of exploring that in these fics. I just need to iron out some details and find a better time to write than at midnight every night.


End file.
